Strike Team: Omega Chapter 1
by Nic Slack
Summary: Ruby Asked Yang to tell everyone a story while on a mission. She tells them the story of Strike Team: Omega a special operations unit during the Great War


Strike Team: Omega

By: Nic Slack

Chapter 1: Introductions

As night approaches Team RWBY and JNPR set up camp after leaving Vale on a joint mission. As the sun disappears from the sky Ruby asks Yang, "Hey, Sis will you tell everyone that story you use to tell me when I was little?" Yang says "Of course Ruby it would be a great way to kill time." "What story is it Yang?" Blake asked. "The Four Brave Soldiers it's a story that takes place during the Great War." "Hey I know that story my Father use to tell it to me he said my Grandfather met them!" said Jaune. "Well in that case let's begin." Yang said. As they sit around the father she begins to tell the story.

…

One night as the sunset in atlas a mercenary named Barrix was walking up to the military headquarters because he had been requested for a special mission, but the only reason he was there was for the money. As he walked up to the large doors he was confronted by several guards. "State your business here!" exclaimed one of the soldiers. "I am here under orders of General Pembrook." Barrix said with confidence. They let him in the headquarters, as he walks into the lavishly decorated building he walked down the corridor until he found the war room. He walks into the room seeing a tall man about his height and appeared to be in his late thirties. Beside him sitting on a box was a teenager about eighteen years old he had medium length black hair that went down to his shoulders it was kind of messy but could tell he took care of it. Barrix himself was tall man with an average build, short hair and trimmed beard and was about twenty eight. "Hello Mr. Barrix glad you could make it! Now we just have to wait for the others to arrive." said Pembrook. "Wait there are others coming?" Barrix said with a shocked tone to his voice. "Yes Mr. Barrix we are waiting on two others they should be here soon." said pembrook. The kid was still sitting there perfectly sit not saying a word. Barrix goes and sits down and waits for about thirty minutes until the other two arrive about five minutes apart. "Finally, I was about to die of boredom." said Barrix in a sarcastic voice. "Mr. Barrix it hasn't been that long, but we are glad you have arrived!" Pembrook said. One of the men who walked in was kind of short with a slender build everyone noticed that he had a red robotic eye along with half of his face being made of metal. "Name name is Nexus. I am here for a special mission." The man said. The other man was of average height and build and had what looked like a jetpack on his back. "My name is Stratos good to make your acquaintance General Pembrook." The man said. "Well now that everyone is here let us begin." Pembrook said. The kid stood up he was taller than the General and had a very muscular build. Barrix was shocked at the sight of him but he remained quiet. The kid still has not said a word. A hologram of a military base appeared in front of the men. "Gentleman you have been gathered here to assemble a Strike team to perform special operations against those who would try and destroy the kingdoms. Your first target is Commander Lupin of the White Fang. All we know is that he is a wolf faunus who is known for his brutality and sadism against the military. That is why Mr. Titan here will join the Strike team. Titan, I think it is time to introduce yourself. You have the floor soldier." Pembrook Finished and stepped out of the way. Titan stepped up to the table and started to speak to the mercenaries.

"Gentlemen I am Titan of the Paladin Project and you all have been chosen to be a part of a Special Forces group known as Strike Team: Omega. Which is a last ditch effort for the military to wipe out any insurgents that would want to harm the Kingdoms. Every other Strike Team commissioned by the council has been sent on very dangerous missions. They have all been killed in action. None have every lived more than a year after joining. Do you wish to join?" Titan said. "If the pay is good I don't see a problem." Barrix said. The others agreed. "Then let me tell you about myself." said Titan. "I was brought to this facility at the age of eight to train and become the first Paladin pilot. I have used the Paladin mark one to slaughter countless camps of insurgents and slain countless armies single handedly. I have been assigned to the Strike Team to help with your missions. Any questions?" Titan said. "Have you really killed that many people?" Stratos said nervously. Titan nodded his head. All the men looked at him with a certain uneasy feeling but they couldn't tell what it was he looked dutiful and innocent it was hard for them to believe that he was a government sanctioned killer. "He was trained to be the perfect soldier" Pembrook added.

As the night grows old the men head for their beds down the hall. They all were afraid that they had made a mistake in coming here. Stratos pulled out a picture of his family. He and his family had fallen on hard times in recent years and they needed the money so he signed up for the Strike Force to use his skills as a pilot to help the government and earn a good paycheck along the way. Nexus was a brutal mercenary who was her just for the fun of conflict, because he loved to fight even for free but this time he saw an opportunity to take his hobby and turn it into a blood soaked career. The men settle down for the night. Then when morning they prepare to start their first operation to assassinate Commander Lupin.


End file.
